Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas
by P e e c h Candy
Summary: Usagi's feeling down around the holidays and worrying all her friends. Ami takes it into her own hands to give their princess a gift that will chase away the Christmas blues. But will it arrive in time? Oneshot. UsagixSeiya, AmixTaiki.


**Author's Note: **This was the result of me wanting to write a cute Christmas story for my friend with our favorite characters. She's a bit of a brat and doesn't let me send her actual gifts for Christmas, so I decided to write her something instead. Just another little one-shot. Feedback always welcome.

"Is she still out there?" The aqua-eyed senshi looked up from her mug of hot chocolate, worry making little lines near her eyes. "She's going to catch a cold."

With a sigh, the blond beside her got to her feet. "I'll go check," she said, running a hand through her short hair. Worry was making her lips turn into a straight line as she moved through their kitchen to the back porch. Sliding the glass door open, Haruka poked her head out. "Koneko-chan?" She called, flipping on the porch light as her eyes searched in the darkness.

"Haruka-san, don't turn the light on!" Came the girls' voice, quiet with concentration.

Shaking her head, Haruka padded out onto the porch, ignoring the frigid temperature of the wood beneath her feet. "Usagi," she began, walking over to the blond-haired beauty. "It's so cold out," she chided, eying her princess. "You're only wearing a sweater?" She noted, her tone resembling a fussy mother more than a friend. "You're going to get sick."

Usagi gave a small shrug, not turning around to face the woman. "Not a big deal," she said off-handedly, more absorbed by her current activity.

"Usagi." This time Haruka's tone was more forceful. Warning. "Don't talk like that." Her tone was stern, but her face became more concerned. To hear their princess talking like that just wasn't natural. "It's so close to Christmas." She gently reminded her, settling a hand gently on her shoulder. "All the fun will be ruined if you get sick."

There was a pause of silence and Haruka hoped she might have gotten through the soldier of love and justices' head.

"It doesn't matter." Usagi said, her tone almost void of emotion. But this time she straightened up her posture, pulling her face away from the telescope she had been glued to for the past three hours straight.

"Don't talk like that." Haruka said again, annoyed now to hear the defeat in her voice. "Mamoru doesn't deserve you. If he could act like that without even thinking of the effects…," her voice trailed off as she reminded herself to not lose her temper. After all, it had been all herself control could handle to not haul off and punch him in the face when she'd run into him by coincidence a few days earlier.

"I just…," Usagi's voice was softer this time and her blue eyes downcast, still not looking up at her friend. "I must have done something to make it happen."

"You didn't do anything. If anything you were too kind to give him that second chance. You tried to fix things and he threw all your hard work into the trash."

"And our happy future too…" A soft sniffle escaped before Usagi could catch it.

Before she had the chance to lift a hand to wipe at her eyes, Haruka her enveloped her in a hug from behind. "Koneko-chan," she said softly, leaning her chin on the younger girls head. "I know you're hurting. But let us try and help. Make it hurt less. You're worrying all of us. He's not worthy of getting to spend the holiday with you, but we are aren't we?" She asked, giving the now shaking frame a gentle squeeze. "We all still love you, Usagi."

"I-I know, but…" The voice trailed off again as more sniffling cut her words off.

"It will all be alright." Haruka swore, kissing the top of her head. "Don't let some man, boy really, who never deserved your love in the first place make you so unhappy."

"I'm trying," she promised, lifting a hand to quickly wipe at the tears as they fell so they wouldn't freeze. "But Chibi-Usa…" Usagi's voice cracked and she began to cry harder, making Haruka's heart twist in her chest.

She hated to ever see her princess so upset. If it was a cheating, lying lousy boyfriend it was one thing. But by swearing she'd never marry Mamoru and refused to let him be at her side when she ruled Crystal Tokyo, Usagi had also effectively doomed Chibi-Usa. Without Mamoru, there would be no Chibi-Usa. They all knew that, but yet they still urged her to do what was right for her. Usagi deserved to be happy and staying with a man who had been unfaithful to her twice wasn't going to do her any good.

Taking a breath, Haruka smoothed her hair affectionately. "She said that she wanted her mom to be happy more than anything," she reminded her gently. "When Minako slipped up and Chibi-Usa learned what happened, she said she wanted you to be happy. No matter what."

"I know…," Usagi began.

"So fulfill her last wish." Haruka said softly. "She wanted you to be happy. She knew you wouldn't be with Mamoru. And she knew by telling you not to be with him, she'd never be born. She knew that, but still told you to be happy. She's so much like you. Sacrificing so much for those she loves."

Sniffles filled the air for a few moments as Usagi tried to gather herself. It had only been three weeks since it had all happened, but the wounds were still fresh and raw. She hadn't really talked to anyone about it but had just been ghosting through her daily life. Living day to day, not really enjoying anything. Her friends were worried, so she tried to put on a brave face for them but it seemed like it just wasn't working. They all knew her too well.

As she sat there shivering in the cold winter night air, she thought back to everything that had led up to her happiness being shattered. Two months ago Mamoru had returned from being abroad. He'd gone to a medical conference for a week and hadn't been himself when he'd returned. Worried, Usagi had fussed until Mamoru had confessed he'd cheated on her with one of the women at the conference. Of course she was heartbroken, but Mamoru had gotten down on his knees and profusely apologized. Said that being with another woman made him realize just how much he loved her and how he truly wanted no other.

She'd bought it. Believed it. Forgave him.

The others had noticed something off, so she had told them what had happened but made them swear not to give him a hard time about it. Of course they weren't happy about it, but Usagi pleaded with them, defended him saying he had learned his lesson. Grudgingly, they agreed to act like normal. And for a while things had been smooth.

Until Haruka had seen Mamoru out with another girl. Not just walking along as friends, but hand in hand fingers linked and all. Furious, the blond had followed him and sure enough he leaned in to kiss the stranger. Suspicions confirmed, Haruka called him out. He'd tried to plead with her, but the angry woman heard none of it. She'd raised her fist and struck him across the face. There was a satisfying pop, but she knew she hadn't actually broken anything. Regretfully.

Then she'd had the joy of threatening Mamoru to stay the hell away from their princess or face the wrath of every single senshi. He was an ass, but he wasn't a stupid one so he had listened.

The joy of instilling fear into him was short lived however when Haruka had realized she needed to tell Usagi. It hadn't been pretty. There was no way Haruka would lie to her though, so Usagi had easily believed her. After talking with the others, and Chibi-Usa, they'd all encouraged her to break things off with him for good.

She called him and met him in a park, all her senshi standing behind her a ways off. She thought it was a bit of overkill, but she hadn't been able to convince them to let her go alone. There she'd told him it was over for good and she never wanted to see him again. He tried to argue with her, to bargain, apologize, and plead. He'd pulled the guilt card by saying she was dooming her daughter to die. But Usagi had remained strong and turned her back on him.

Once back with her friends, she scooped up Chibi-Usa and held her in her arms until she faded. The future where she'd been born no longest existed.

And Usagi's future, which had once been laid out in a crystal clear path before her, was just one giant question mark.

The girls had gone to their apartment to retrieve Usagi's things. She had been living with him for the past year, and so had no place to go. Each girl had offered her a place to stay, but in the end it was Michiru and Haruka who had insisted she stay with them. The pair was the most over protective, but also the most comforting, so Usagi had agreed to stay only until she found a place of her own.

She kept meaning to go apartment hunting. She did. But just waking up seemed to be a chore for her lately. Mamoru was gone. Chibi-Usa was gone. Her future was a mess. It scared her. No. Terrified her was more like it. For so long she'd been told her future was to marry Mamoru, be queen, and have Chibi-Usa.

But now…

"Usagi?"

Haruka's voice in her ear made her jump, blinking as she was brought back to the present. "Hm?"

"What were you thinking?" The blond asked.

"Just reflecting on everything that happened," she admitted, not wanting to hide anything from Haruka.

"Everything happens for a reason, Usagi." She said softly. "I know you're scared. But now you can shape your own destiny and do what makes you happy, not what you think you need to do to make that future happen."

"I guess." They'd been telling her that, but it still unsettled her.

"Come on. You're ice cold. Michiru just made hot chocolate. Let's warm you up, hm?" And with a gentle tug, Haruka pulled the girl to her feet. "The telescope will still be there tomorrow."

Wrapping an arm around her waist, Haruka guided the numb princess inside. It had been Ami's idea to give her the telescope. It would let her look at the stars, which Usagi had always done a lot of after the Starlights had left. Silently, they all knew Usagi missed Seiya but they never said a word.

At least since Ami had given her the telescope their princess had seemed a bit more content. Though now of course she stayed outside in the cold to gaze through it. Still. Having a sick princess was far better than a depressed one and they all agreed with that.

"Come on," Haruka urged her, settling Usagi on the couch before settling a blanket around her shoulders. "How about some hot chocolate?" She asked, smiling and going to get her a mug even before Usagi could respond.

It was only a few days before Christmas and usually by then Usagi was always bouncing around spreading Christmas cheer. Not this year though. So the other girls were doing what they could to make up for it. They were determined to cheer their princess up. Surely all of them together could think of something…Right?

Soon, the frozen princess had thawed and was fast asleep, curled up in Haruka's protective arms. The older blond kept an arm around her, looking over the top of her head towards Michiru. "Such awful timing," she said softly, scowling. "I ought to kick his ass again just for being a dick so close to Christmas. He knows how excited she gets about it."

Michiru smirked a little, clearly entertained by the idea. "It is tempting, but then it would upset Usagi."

Haruka sighed and gave a reluctant nod. "I know."

"On the bright side," Michiru smiled, smoothing a bit of Usagi's hair in a motherly fashion. "The weather report is calling for snow tomorrow."

Haruka's eyes lit up at the possibilities that created. "Really?" A nod from her lover had her grinning more. "We could go sledding. Make a snowman. Just walk around in the snow…Surely one of those things will get her to smile."

"My thoughts exactly," Michiru nodded. "Come on. We should put her in bed."

Nodding, Haruka carefully stood, scooping the sleeping girl into her arms to carry her down the hall to the guest room. "Least she's been sleeping more soundly," she noted, going to settle their princess down and cover her up. "Sweet dreams, Usagi." Haruka whispered, bending to kiss her forehead before turning and slipping an arm around Michiru's waist.

Shifting closer Michiru looked at her lover through her lashes, smiling deceptively sweet. "Now, I think we need to discuss whether you're on my naughty or nice list this year…"

"How have you been?" The smiling face stared out at her from her communicator, making her beam in return.

"Alright." The blue-haired girl smiled, eyes searching the face for any signs of wear or tear. "You?"

"I'm just fine."

"And the others?"

A snort in reply. A shake of the head. "Fine as usual."

"Good. I'm glad." Ami smiled, shifting to pull the edges of the snowflake printed blanket closer around her shoulders.

"How are the others there?" The voice asked, head tilting curiously.

"Ah…well. It has been a while since we've talked hasn't it?"

"It has. I'm sorry about that. Things have been busy."

"No, it's alright," Ami smiled. "I'm just glad I got the chance to talk to you tonight, Taiki."

The Starlight smiled back at her. "So what's been going on?"

When the Starlights had all left about two years ago, they'd all lost touch with each other. Or so most of them believed. But Ami and Taiki had tweaked some technology to make long distance communication possible. They hadn't told anyone else, not even their respective princesses. The technology essentially made it possible to make long distance video calls. It wasn't much, but it was nice to be able to see the other's face on occasion.

"Well…," Ami's voice trailed off, a frown tugging her lips down.

"What's wrong?" Taiki's voice was sharp, alert. Just because they'd left Earth didn't mean they didn't still care for the friends they had made there.

Looking down, Ami fidgeted for a moment before looking up again. "It's Usagi…" And Ami spent the next few minutes giving a condensed run-down of everything that had happened between her princess and Mamoru. The more she explained, the more Taiki's soft eyes turned cold. "And so now she's just…not herself." Ami concluded, shaking her head.

"Isn't that big holiday happening? The one with all the presents and the man in the strange red suit?"

Ami blinked for a moment, before bursting out laughing. She nodded, having to lift a hand to wipe away a tear. That was certainly one way to describe Santa that she hadn't heard before. "Yes. It's only a few days away."

"Shouldn't that cheer her up?"

"We're hoping…but so far it hasn't worked."

"Mm." Taiki was silent, her eyes looking distant as if she were deep in thought. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Ami smiled. "We just need to do what we can to cheer her up."

"Can't say I much blame her for feeling that way. One thing to lose her future husband, but her future daughter too…" Taiki trailed off, looking out at Ami. "How are you girls doing?"

"We're alright. Just really worried about Usagi of course. We've never seen her quite like this."

Taiki nodded, thinking still. She loved her own princess of course, but her experience on Earth fighting with Usagi had certainly impacted her. Taiki, along with Yaten and Seiya, had all changed after their time on Earth. It bothered Kakyuu on occasion, but it couldn't be undone. Those girls had changed them all.

If Taiki had been so compelled to stay in contact with Ami that she'd spent hours upon hours tweaking technology to make it possible, then that said something. And of course her main goal was to talk to Ami, but also to keep an eye on the others as well. They'd all gotten so close during their time together. Sure, it hadn't all gone perfectly smoothly but in the end they'd formed bonds that wouldn't so easily be broken.

Of course Taiki didn't exactly bring up the subject with the others, but she suspected they felt the same.

"Well just hang in there. Usagi is strong. She'll pull through."

"We know. It's just awful to see her like this. She's staying with Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru in their house. And given how protective Haruka is I'm sure she's alright…but."

"You can't help but worry. I know." Taiki smiled at her. "It's very sweet of you."

Grinning a little, Ami laughed. "I bought a telescope…"

Taiki blinked out at her. "A telescope? Why?"

Looking a little sheepish, Ami smiled. "So she can look at the stars," she explained, hoping it would click easily enough for Taiki.

Blinking for a moment, Taiki then smiled and shook her head. "She still misses Seiya?"

"Mhm." Ami nodded. "Since she's had it's been helping a little."

"I'm glad to hear that," Taiki said, her eyes glancing away from the screen. "Ah that loud mouth Yaten is hollering for something." With a sigh, she turned back towards Ami. "I'll talk to you soon?"

Ami nodded, smiling.

"Enjoy that holiday of yours."

"I will." Ami smiled, lifting a hand to blow a kiss to Taiki, a pink blush appearing on her cheeks as she did.

Quickly, Taiki offered a sheepish smile before she could be caught blushing in return.

"Usagi, come inside!" Rei called out, having to raise her voice to be heard over the laughter bubbling over from the living room. "We need another player."

"I'll be in soon," Usagi called back, pulling the pink fuzzy scarf more tightly around her neck.

"Usagi…" Rei appeared in the doorway, frowning out at her friend. "It's snowing out here!"

"I know." She turned to smile. "Isn't it beautiful? I just want to enjoy it a little longer."

For a moment Rei studied the Moon Princesses face, but then nodded. She seemed content at the moment and Rei wasn't willing to ruin that. "Alright. Just don't stay out here too much longer, alright? We want to spend the holiday with you."

"I know." Usagi promised, smiling again. "Just a few more minutes."

Nodding, Rei turned to head back inside. "She'll be in soon," she told the others, going back to join the festivities.

All around there were smiling, laughing faces. Makoto had gone overboard with baking and Michiru had cooked up a fantastic Christmas dinner. There was a fire crackling warmly beside them and the lights on the tree were twinkling in time to quiet Christmas carols. Each girl was decked in a Santa Hat or pair of reindeer antlers. Red, green, silver, and gold abounded in each of their outfits.

Now that they'd all eaten it was time for gifts. Of course they said each year not to spend money on each other, but of course no one ever listened.

Settling down with mugs of eggnog and warm cider, they all looked up when Usagi walked in.

"You're covered in snow!" Hotaru laughed, shaking her head.

Usagi just smiled. "I couldn't help it. It was so pretty."

"Well come in and get warm," Haruka fussed, scooting aside on the couch. "You get a cold and so help me," she gently chided.

"And I'll hide." Usagi grinned sheepishly.

"You can just try." Haruka eyed her before laughing.

Presents were exchanged; squeals of delight and gasps of surprise filled the air. Bows were placed on heads; Luna was subjected to having a ribbon tied around her neck and Atermis soon was subjected to the same torture.

Eventually a wrapping paper war broke out, with the girls ducking behind furniture and laughing so hard they were crying.

Once things had settled down, Ami looked up at Usagi. "I had a gift planned for you, but I guess it didn't get here in time," she apologized, wearing an unhappy expression. "I'm sorry."

Usagi blinked and just laughed. "Sorry? What for?" Smiling, she shook her head. "The only present I need is being here with all of you. You all know that."

"But no one ever listens to that bull," Minako snorted. "Don't worry about it Ami. It'll probably show up tomorrow. How that sort of thing always ends up working out, isn't it?"

"I guess…" Her voice trailed off.

The issue was soon forgotten as the second round of desserts was brought out. All the laughing had worked up an appetite after all.

The group was all singing along to carols Haruka was playing on the piano when a knock at the front door made them all pause.

"Who could that be?" Setsuna asked, looking towards the door curiously.

"I'll see," Michiru offered, getting to her feet to head down the hall.

"Actually," Ami said quickly, reaching to catch Michiru. "I think Usagi should answer the door." There was a twinkle in her eye.

The aqua-haired senshi looked at Ami, but then nodded. "Alright."

Usagi gave her friend a suspicious look, but got to her feet. "If it's Santa…" She said, heading down the hall.

When Usagi left, the others all looked at Ami curiously. The blue haired woman just sat and smiled sweetly. "Just listen." Was all the answer she gave.

Usagi went to the door, and pulled it open without glancing out the peep hole.

The stunned blond stood silhouetted by the warm light behind her. In front of her stood three distantly familiar faces.

The one standing in front broke out into a grin, pulling a bouquet of red and white roses from behind his back.

"Merry Christmas, Odango." Seiya said, letting out a laugh as the aforementioned odango practically tackled him.

"Seiya!"

From behind them, Yaten grumbled. "Yeah, yeah long time no see. Go inside! It's friggen' cold out here!"

Laughing a little, Usagi pulled away from Seiya, grabbing his hand as she did to pull him inside. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she led them to the living room.

It was Taiki who provided the answer, wearing a grin identical to Ami's. "Ami told me about everything that had been going on. So…I decided to play, who is it again?" He looked towards Ami.

"Santa." She answered, moving over to lean against him.

"Right. I decided to play Santa. I brought Seiya for Usagi. And I mean. I guess Minako can have Yaten…If he stops sulking because of the snow."

The silver-haired Starlight huffed, and simply marched right over to Minako. "Merry Christmas." And without another word bent to kiss her quickly.

Haruka looked to Ami, eyes narrowed. "You've been talking to them this whole time?"

"Just Taiki." She admitted, a bit sheepish.

"And you brought him as a gift?" Haruka asked, pointing a finger at Seiya who was now holding securely onto Usagi.

"I'm Usagi's present. Not yours." He grinned, sticking his tongue out at Haruka to revive their old rivalry.

"You better cheer her up, or so help me you're being returned come morning," she huffed, glaring once more before returning to Michiru's side.

"I guess my gift got here in time after all," Ami smiled, looking towards Usagi.

Tears of happiness shone at the edges of Usagi's eyes as she looked at Ami. "Thank you…So much."

"Me too," Minako said, eying Yaten fussing over the Santa hat he was now sporting.

Seiya took Usagi's hands in his and pulled her away from the others for a moment. "I'm so sorry what's happened while we've been away."

She shook her head, still smiling. "It's alright."

"If you don't want me to…you know, be so close…"

Usgai just shook her head, as her eyes traveled to a spot right above his head. She started to smile, puzzling Seiya enough to look up.

"What's that?"

"Mistletoe."

"Those are someone's toes?" He exclaimed, looking horrified.

"No!" Usagi laughed, leaning against him. "It's a plant."

"Oh." Seiya looked sheepish for the mistake, rubbing the back of his neck. "What's it do?"

From the living room, Rei called out. "If you're under it with someone else you're supposed to kiss them!"

Raising an eyebrow, Seiya looked towards Usagi. "Oh?"

"Well. If you want to anyway."

Grinning, Seiya wrapped his arms around Usagi and pulled her close against him. "That's a silly thing to wonder."

"Why's that?" Heat flooded her cheeks as she looked up at him.

"I missed you so much, Usagi." And slowly he bent down to softly kiss her. Pulling away he rested his forehead against hers, smiling. "Merry Christmas, Usagi."


End file.
